The invention relates to a system for transforming energy of solar electromagnetic radiation into electric energy characterized by a high transformation efficiency rate. The system includes a structure located between a pair of electrodes with the aim to utilize the element for high-efficiency transformation of the energy of light to electric energy.
In contemporary photovoltaics, more than fifty-year-old principles of transforming solar electromagnetic radiation or waves (wideband electromagnetic radiation within the wavelength range of 100 nm to 10000 nm) are generally applied. The solar cells are composed of two semiconductor layers (with silicon being the typical material) located between two metal electrodes. One of the layers (an N-type material) comprises a multitude of negatively charged electrons, whereas the other layer (a P-type material) exhibits a large number of “holes” definable as void spaces that easily accept electrons. The devices transforming electromagnetic waves to a lower-frequency electromagnetic wave, or a direct component, are known as transverters/converters. For this purpose, semiconductor structures with different concepts and types of architecture are applied, respecting only experimental results of the electromagnetic wave transformation effect.
Antennas, detectors, or structures designed to date are not tuned into resonance; the applied semiconductor structures face considerable difficulty in dealing with emerging stationary electromagnetic waves, and the efficiency of energy transformation has to be increased via additional measures.
Similar solutions utilize the principles of antennas or the transformation of a progressive electromagnetic wave to another type of electromagnetic radiation (namely a progressive electromagnetic wave having a different polarization or a stationary electromagnetic wave) and its subsequent processing. Certain problems occur in connection with the incident electromagnetic wave and its reflection as well as in relation to the broad-spectrum character of solar radiation. In general, it is not easy to construct an antenna capable of maintaining the designed characteristics in the wide spectrum for the period of several decades.
A solution has been proposed in which a single-layered system of tuned structures is applied to exploit the incident solar radiation; the system is based on a resonant mode semiconductor.
The patent application publication US20130312830 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and for any and all purposes as if fully set forth herein, provides a description of a photovoltaic element arranged on a semiconductor structure, said element including a resonator with a first planar and a second spatial part and arranged on a semiconductor structure. The structure is formed by a first layer with minimum electromagnetic damping, whose upper plane constitutes an incidence plane, and a second layer with electromagnetic damping. The at least one resonator is surrounded by a dielectric and arranged in the semiconductor structure. The area with electromagnetic damping borders on a relative electrode. The disadvantage of the solution consists in that the semiconducting substrate may overheat upon the incidence of an electromagnetic wave having high power density in the infrared radiation spectra A, B, C, and D. This problem then results in the reduction of operating life or even complete destruction of the element.
The following definitions were used in CZ20110042 and apply also in this document.
A dielectric is characterized in that its area includes moving charge carriers, whose number is nevertheless very low; these carriers move the resulting electric charge in the area of the dielectric. The area also includes such electric charge carriers or conditions which markedly restrict or, in a limited case, wholly impede the extent or degree of the motion and transfer of a free electric charge. These carriers or conditions are, from the electrical perspective, non-conductive in the given frequency bands of the applied electromagnetic wave; thus, there are no free electric charge carriers (or, if otherwise, they are found only at rates below 1% of the total concentration).
In a layer with minimum electromagnetic damping occurs a minimal decrease (of up to 10%) of the amplitude of the electromagnetic wave entering the specific volume of the material.
In a layer with electromagnetic damping, the amplitude of the progressive electromagnetic wave decreases by at least 10%.
The planar (here denoted as “first”) part of a resonator is characterized by planar fabrication. In a technical embodiment, this is a fabricated resonator in which two dimensions markedly (at least tenfold) dominate over the third one.
The spatial (here denoted as “second”) part of a resonator is characterized by non-planar fabrication. In a technical embodiment, this is a fabricated resonator in which two dimensions do not markedly (at least tenfold) dominate over the third one.
A reference electrode is an electrode to which an electrode of an identical character is connected from the external area; in the internal area, the electrode assumes the function of a relating electric field, and relative electric potential is created; in the direct component of an electromagnetic wave, an electric potential will appear to which other electric potentials in the given structure are related.
Dopant material is such material which, in the exemplary embodiment with an inorganic semiconductor, causes a higher concentration of electric charge carriers.
The patent application publication US2011156635 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirely and for any and all purposes as if fully set forth herein, discloses a reflected energy management apparatus and a method for resonance power transmission. Described herein are two resonators in separate structures; however, with no indication of presence of electromagnetic damping in a dielectric material.